


Heathers Heathers

by DaniMotherFreakingGlitter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Heathers, Alternate Universe - High School, Daniel is Heather C, F/F, Jasper lives au, M/M, Preston is Veronica
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2018-04-10
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:48:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,626
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniMotherFreakingGlitter/pseuds/DaniMotherFreakingGlitter





	1. Beautiful

Preston W. Goodplay entered Sleepy Peak High School on September 9th, 2024. As he walked past a group of students leaning against some lockers, they began muttering insults at him. “Look at the freak...the theatre nerd returns!” Preston rolled his eyes and pushed on, taking a journal out of his bag and beginning to write in it. _Dear Journal, today marks the first day of my senior year of high school. Though I have only just entered school, I have already been made the subject of insult. I like to believe that there is good in all, but high school makes it very hard to be optimistic of that. I’m looking now at all of my classmates I have known since Kindergarten, and I can’t help but wonder ‘whatever happened to all of our innocence and youth?’_ As Preston went on throughout the day, he would make little comments of his daily experience in his journal such as _Dear Journal, first math class of the year. Rations are low, send reinforcements_ or _I have Nerris and Dolph in history! #campfriends_ and _Oh god why did I write a hashtag in my physical paper journal._

Preston entered the lunchroom, grabbing a lunch tray and taking his place in line. He placed his journal on the tray as he moved forward.  __ Everyone around me is talking about college. I’m personally very confident that I will be accepted into a prestigious fine arts school, so I need not worry. Once I graduate, I won’t send this town a second thou- _ _ “Watch it!” A long line was swept across the page as he was jostled by someone behind him into moving forward. Preston groaned inwardly before filling his tray with various school foods. After he had paid, he sat at an empty lunch table before continuing his writing:  __ As I said earlier today, high school makes it  _ _ very _ _ to remain optimistic of people’s characters. The urge to burn this place to the ground sounds very satisfying at some points. However, a blemish like arson would kill my non-existent acting career, so I’ll fight it off for now. _ _ He was shocked back to reality when he felt someone hug him from behind. “SNEAK ATTACK, PRESTO!” cried a shrill and excited voice, one that Preston had grown well accustomed to. “Hello Nikki.” Preston smiled as Nikki moved to sit at Preston’s side. “You writing a new play?” she asked, reaching for his journal. Preston moved it out of her reach. “It’s my everyday journal.” “Like Neil’s diary?” Nikki joked.

Suddenly, two girls, one with blue hair and the other wearing an eyepatch, grabbed Nikki’s tray and slid it down the table. “Haaaay Nikkei…” said the eyepatch girl, sitting down beside Nikki. “You could do to skip a few lunches, focus on your figure, y’know?” she drawled gratingly. “Or you could focus on your own…” Preston muttered. “Ehk-SCUSE me?!” she cried, rising to her feet. “Don’t try to pretend you’re not gonna leave high school and become a washed-up little has been, Tabii.” “Well...well... YOU HAVE A ZIT!” Tabii screeched, and then both her and the blue-haired girl ran off to their own table. _Dear Journal, why. Why. Why. Why._

Suddenly, the lunchroom door opened and three guys walked inside. It was Daniel Jones, David Greenwood and Jasper Mcelroy, three of the most popular boys in school. Nikki liked to think they were so outrageously cool because they were vampires like in that Twilight movie, but Preston thought they were cool because they just were. They certainly weren’t targeted by the Flower Trio, or any other bully at this high school. Preston sighed in both sadness and envy. “If only we were as cool as them.” Preston said, and Nikki scoffed. “Who cares? Popularity is dumb. If you’ve got enough friends to keep from spiralling into depression, you’re fine where you are!” Preston laughed. “Yeah, I guess you’re right. Hey, did you get anyone from Camp Campbell in your classes?” “Oh yeah! Ered and Neil are in my Science class, and I got Nurf in the same PE as me. What about you?” “Nerris and Dolph are in my history class, as well as Harrison in English.” The two spoke happily as they ate their lunch.

When the lunch break was over, Preston found himself in the bathroom as Jasper Mcelroy puked out everything he had just previously eaten. “Jasper, are you sure you’re okay? I really think you should go to the nurse, or even the hospital.” David said from outside the stalls. “I’m fine, Davey, just haven’t been able to hold anything down since that...incident in the woods.” Jasper said. “Are you sure it’s not just bulimia? Because if it’s bulimia, that’s really gross and could probably kill you.” Daniel said. Suddenly, the bathroom door opened. “Ah, hello boys!” Jasper cut the man off with a loud retch, “Uh...I suppose you didn’t hear the bell over the vomiting, but you three are late!” Sensing an opportunity, Preston grabbed one of his fake Theatre hall passes and began to scribble in the Theatre director’s handwriting. “Jasper isn’t feeling well, Mister Campbell! We were offering...moral support!” David said. Preston quietly exited his bathroom stall, and he saw Mr. Campbell lay a hand on David’s shoulder. “Well Davey, that is admirable of you, but without a hall pass I’m gonna have to give you detentio-” “Actually, Mr. Campbell, we all have a hall pass from Theatre.” Preston cut in, handing the teacher the forged note.

Campbell looked at it for a moment. “Eh, whatever, just get to class.” He said, tossing the note behind him as he left the bathroom. David picked it up and stared at it. “This forgery is...really good. Illegal, but really good.” “Who _are_ you, exactly?” Daniel glared pointedly. “P-Preston Goodplay, exactly. I crave a boon.” “What boon?” Jasper asked, sticking his head out of the stall. “W-well, if I could sit with you at lunch? Just once, and you don’t even have to talk to me! I just want people to think you at least tolerate my existence so they’ll stop harassing me.” Preston said all in one breath. Daniel laughed, as did the other two after a beat. “Before you answer, consider the fact I am very good at faking handwriting! I can fake report cards, permission slips, absence notes even!” “Prescriptions too? That would be totally tubular.” Jasper said. “Shut up, Jasper.” “Sorry dude.”

“Y’know, I see real promise in you, Preston. Of course, a makeover is absolutely required. Good thing Jen taught me some things.” “He does have a symmetrical face though. His nose kinda looks like ours too, Danny!” “But he looks grody with how skinny he is. He for sure needs to veg and pack on some pounds.” “He’s also standing right here, y’know.” Preston said under his breath. “You wanna join our group or not?” Daniel asked. Preston nodded frantically. “Definitely join!” “Good. Jasper, get your brush.” “Radical.” Outside the bathroom, a young man named Harrison Blackstone was being coddled by Tabii and her blue-haired companion, Erin. “Outta my way, Freakshow!” “You’re gonna, like, _die_ after school, Nerdini.” “Good one Erin!” “Thanks Tabii.” Harrison backed away from the two girls until he bumped into another one, a pink-haired girl named Sasha. “Hey, get away you perv!” “What did I even _do_ to you?!” Harrison exclaimed before storming away. “Hey, who’s that with Daniel?”

Daniel, David and Jasper all walked out of the bathroom, walking towards their next class. Everyone they passed noticed another boy behind the three of them, like the Secret Service standing around the president. Nikki was the first one to recognise the mystery boy, though it took her a minute due to his new outfit. “Preston?” Preston turned around, and found a crowd of teenagers staring back at him, Nikki in the front with her jaw on the floor. He smiled, waved, then turned back around to follow the other three, making a mental note to write something in his journal.

_ Dear journal, it’s a beautiful friggin’ day. _


	2. Candy Store

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Preston has to deal with the consequences of being a Counselor now.

Preston W. Goodplay was sitting at the Counselor Lunch Table, the table where he had been eating with Daniel, David, and Jasper for about three weeks, when he felt someone tap his shoulder. He turned to see Nikki, and he smiled. “Hey Preston! Wow, you really do look good nowadays.” she said with a hint of sadness. “Well, it’s still the same me under it all, Nikki, that I am sure of.” “Are you though?” Nikki asked. “Hey, I’m sorry for missing Movie Night, I’ve...had a lot going on.” “I get that. You’re with the Counselors now. It’s exciting.” “It’s really whatever, but we’ll hang out soon, I promise!” “Ok. Oh! I came over to tell you that Max moved back to Sleepy Peak!” Before Preston could react, Jasper walked over to the table, a tray in his hands. “Hey Preston. Who’s your friend?” he asked. “Oh, Jasper this is Nikki, she was just-” “Leaving. See you later, Preston.” She said before walking away. Daniel and David arrived not long after. “Preston, I need you to forge something for me in Tabbi Smith’s handwriting.” Daniel said, handing Preston an example of her writing. Preston scrambled for a piece of paper and a pen. Once Preston was ready, Daniel began to talk. “‘Hey Cutie’, and do a little heart or something after, ‘I’ve been watching you and thinking back to those old days at camp. Hope you can come to my homecoming party. XO, Tabbi’ with ONE eye.” Daniel said as he ate. “What’s all this for?” Preston asked, folding the note and passing it across the table. Daniel grinned as he took the note. “Well, if you must know, our little green-haired friend across the way-” he tilted his head in the direction of where Nikki was sitting, “used to have a bit of a ‘thing’ with our cheerleader friend Tabbi.” “A thing?” Preston asked confusedly. “Oh yeah, like a dating thing, Preston. I remember they were like dating for a bit, but only to make Nikki’s step brother jealous, right?” David asked, and Jasper nodded. “Oh, most definitely, dude. Tabbs had a wicked fancy for Neil, so she used Nikki to make him jealous in a major way. Didn’t really work though.” 

Preston felt the need to speak up for Nikki. “I don’t think Nikki even likes Tabbi anymore. All the Flower Trio do is make fun of her and make her feel awful, why would she want to date somebody like that?” “Because they’re cool, Preston, and people will endure anything to be cool. Look at yourself if you don’t believe me. You’re doing everything we ask simply because you don’t want to be a loser again.” “That’s not true!” Preston snapped, rising from his seat. Daniel cracked his neck and smiled creepily. “Oh, it isn't? Then what are you going to do to stop me from giving this-” he waved the note in Preston’s face- “to our good friend Nicolette?” Daniel and Preston were locked in a staredown. Preston clenched his fist as he thought about the consequences of taking the note from Daniel and ripping it into tiny pieces. He slowly sat back down, breaking eye contact and sighing. “Nothing.” “Exactly. Good boy Preston.” Daniel said, walking over to where the Flower Trio were sitting, note in hand. He pressed the note into Tabbi’s hand and whispered in her ear, and suddenly Tabbi had a disgusted look on her face. “No way! I don’t wanna touch Nikkei with a ten-foot pole!” she drawled, and Daniel’s eye twitched in annoyance. “Fine. Preston!” Daniel waved Preston over, and Preston slowly made his way over. Daniel held the note in front of Preston’s face. “The guys and I are gonna distract Nikki, and you’re gonna put the note on her tray.” Preston opened his mouth to protest, but Daniel added, “or are we gonna have a problem, Preston?” Daniel was smiling evilly again. Preston glared at Daniel but plucked the note from his hand. He walked behind Nikki as the others began talking to her, drawing her attention away. Preston hesitated, but one look at Daniel’s “What are you waiting for?!” eyes stopped that. He snuck the note under her arm and walked the long way back to the Counselors’ table. Moments later the Counselors were back as well, laughing as they watched Nikki notice the note and read it. Preston didn’t want to watch.

“Welcome to the team, Preston. You are officially flying with eagles now.” David said. “And by the way, did you know that bald eagles have a wingspread of about 7 feet? Isn’t that crazy?” Preston nodded to spare David’s feelings. He generally didn’t care about the trivia. He decided to stare off into space, a thoughtful expression on his face so David would think that he was listening. In the distance, he saw two Wood Scouts, Pikeman and “Snake,” pestering a boy wearing a black hoodie. His hood was up and he was facing away from Preston so that Preston couldn’t see his face. Suddenly, Snake reached out and attempted to pull the hood down. Before Preston could blink, the boy had turned and punched Snake directly in the stomach.


	3. Fight for Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A fight happens.

“HOLY SHIT!” Preston yelled, pointing. “HOLY SHIT!” David yelled in reply. “Holy shit.” Daniel said in a monotone, rolling his eyes. “Holy shit!” Jasper said, quieter than the rest. The rest of the lunchroom quickly looked their way, then followed Preston’s point to the boy and the two Wood Scouts fighting. “HOLY SHIT!” was heard throughout the lunchroom in a variety of voices. Almost immediately, there was a large crowd making a large open space around the three boys, Preston in the very front so he could see. The boy in the hoodie didn’t actually need the space, he was kicking their asses. Preston’s world slowed down as the hood fell down due to the boy’s movements, letting his face finally show.

 

_ It was Max. _

 

He had changed since he had moved away from Sleepy Peak. Then again, he had also stayed the same. For example, he still wore a hoodie. His eyes were still the same shade of green. He still looked super angry, but then again he was currently in a fight, so that was hardly fair of Preston to say. But something about him had changed. He had become...kinda cute. Preston and Max hadn’t really gotten along when they were kids, they had conflicting personalities and Max apparently would rather hang around Neil and Nikki back then.

 

Preston grinned as he watched Max punch and kick the shit out of the two Wood Scouts. He had always been pretty good at fighting, despite being so short back then. Now, Max had sprung up like a tree and was about the same height as Preston now, which was saying something. Max wasn’t nearly as skinny as Preston though. He looked to be about average weight, but it was hard to tell with the bulky black hoodie. Preston wondered why he had changed from a blue hoodie to a black one. He was a different person now. Did that mean Preston had a better chance to befriend him now?

 

If Preston asked, would Max fight for him like he did for himself? And would Preston fight for Max if he only asked?

 

_ Yes. Of course he would. _ As that thought sounded in his mind, Max’s forehead connected with Pikeman’s once, twice, three times. Then Max dropped Pikeman to the floor, pulling his hood up as he looked around at the two unconscious Wood Scouts. As the crowd closed in to check on the boys, he walked away. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, sorry! There's not a lot of story happening in Fight For Me really.


End file.
